


Getting married

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9753914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Your wedding day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 26 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Getting married
> 
> Inspired by ([x](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/152707471251/hiramiyugioh-this-is-escalating-hard-and-fast))

He looks so handsome in his suit, though a bit uncomfortable, because he’s not used to it like you are. Yet despite this, he’s glowing.

It’s a bit ridiculous how great the weather is today, as if all the stars are aligned just for the two of you. (Not that you believe in that sort of junk).

At the altar, he smiles at you and you feel… happy. You feel that cliched nonsense: that feeling that your heart is about to burst, that your love is spilling over the edge of a giant cup, uncontainable.

It’s funny how you never expected to ever know that this day would come about. How, in a few years, you changed… both of you, from enemies (but not really), to friends (reluctantly), to lovers (exultingly).

The ordainer takes you through the beginnings of your new life together. You exchange vows, then rings, then kisses. The ring, a tiny curled Blue Eyes, matches his Red Eyes and fits so well on your finger; it fits just as well as he now fits in your life.

You walk down the aisle together, arm in arm, and the smile on your face is genuine. Cameras are flashing left and right, and you are so glad that they’re capturing the moment so you can cherish this memory forever.

“I love you.”


End file.
